(1) Field of the Invention
The technical field of the present invention relates to transmission of video signals.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7 (1995)-131654 discloses “in a transmission device which performs a halftone process for image data for transmission, a notifying unit is provided to notify a reception side of that the halftone process has been performed for the transmitted image data when transmitting the image data” in order to achieve an object “to provide a transmission device and a reception device which are capable of preventing the image data for which the halftone process has been performed from being further smoothed and preventing the quality of a printed image from deteriorating”.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H6 (1994)-291859 discloses “video/audio information includes content information having content itself of each medium and additional information related to the content information; a transmission side transmits a series of pieces of video/audio information and additional information to a specified or non-specified reception side; the reception side preliminarily sets filter conditions under which information flowing in a communication channel is selected and received, and processing conditions of an accumulating, processing, or displaying process method for the received information; a filtering process is performed for the series of pieces of video/audio information transmitted from the transmission side by checking the additional information under the preliminarily-set processing conditions, and the content information to be accumulated is selected; the additional information of the received video/audio information is further checked; the content information of the received video/audio information is accumulated, processed, or displayed by the processing method determined by the preliminarily-set processing conditions; and the accumulated information is interactively read, processed, or displayed under the control of a user” in order to achieve an object “to provide a video/audio information communication method that enables to promptly access and read already-recorded partial information while receiving the information”.